


What Remains Unspoken

by Ariyana



Series: BloodRayne Crossovers [5]
Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Community: 5trueloves, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Multiple Crossovers, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Mina finally shares some details about her past with Rayne. [Oneshot] [BloodRayneLXG Crossover]





	What Remains Unspoken

**Fandom:** BloodRayne and LXG: Movie  
 **Title:** What Remains Unspoken  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Theme:** #28 secret  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Rayne/Mina  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own BloodRayne or LXG. No copyright infringement is intended. This is written for pure entertainment reasons, no money is being made.  
 **Notes:** This part of my BloodRayne Crossover Universe.  
 **Summary:** Mina finally shares some details about her past with Rayne.  
  
  
  
Rayne stood before the mirror ritualistically brushing her hair, sectioning it out in order to tie her signature black ribbons into it. Mina sat quietly in the background watching Rayne a great curiosity growing within her. Mina had worked many missions with the young dhampir and on more than one occasion the two had shared very intimate moments, but Mina didn't know why Rayne wore those silly little ribbons.  
  
"Why do you wear those things?" Mina asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
Rayne slightly tensed. She didn't like sharing things about her past. It wasn't like her vampire counterpart was forthcoming with her past. After all you didn't need to share things with co-workers and/or occasional bed buddies, but she found herself answering Mina's question in spite of reservations about it.  
  
"They were a gift from the people who raised me," Rayne said tersely.  
  
Mina's eyes softened. So the girl was more sentimental than she had originally thought. Instinctively her hand went to fiddle with the necklace she always wore near her heart. Her fingers gently rubbed the ring that dangled at the end of it. Finally Mina held up the ring for Rayne to see.  
  
"This belonged to my dear friend Lucy. It was her engagement ring. She gave it to me as a wedding gift before I left England to go to Jonathan. It was while I was gone that she died."  
  
Rayne looked at Mina surprised; she hadn't expected her to share anything with her. Mina never spoke of her past. She only spoke of her hatred for Dracula and her annoyance with Van Helsing but Lucy and Jonathan were forbidden subjects.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because we have known each for some time now and we practically know nothing of each other except for what is already public knowledge."  
  
Rayne was silent, not sure how to react. Both women had gotten into the habit of keeping everyone at arm's length. It was a hazard to let anyone too close, but Rayne did crave intimacy at least her human side did. She tensed when she felt Mina's hand on her face. She hadn't even notice her move. Mina took Rayne's hands in her and softly placed a different ring into the palm of her hand.  
  
"What is this?" Rayne asked, looking at the ring.  
  
"That is the engagement ring that Jonathan gave to me. I want you to have it. A gift between friends."  
  
Their eyes locked as a silent understanding passed between them. Rayne didn't have to say it; Mina knew that she would cherish the ring just like she cherished the ribbons. The sentimental moment that had just taken place would be their little secret. Rayne's human side hoped that they would share many more.


End file.
